A survivors story
by Overrunner
Summary: After a presumed failed eyesight, he was cast out into old Cags pit as a Malcadh. A cursed pup. There he was moon-blinked, turned into a slave, but eventually he would break out of his trance and learn the true definition of cursed. This is his story of survival. This is a Survivors Story.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank my friends Wildfire10, SusieofAnna, and AelitaandWhiteboy for giving me inspiration to write this story. They are good friends and I give them an honorable mention on this comment above the story in bold. Read well!**

Darkness. That was the first thing the crimson red furred pup saw. Above him his mother, a beautiful blonde wolf knew what she saw. Or what she thought she saw. Her pup was blind. And Airmead, the packs Obea would be here soon if word got out.

"Oh, of all the litter to have died, why do you have to have had lived?" His mother cried. Quietly, she licked his head in which the pup gave a happy bark.

The father, a handsome ginger furred wolf padded in, and instantly realized something was wrong when he saw his mates saddened look.

Through tear filled eyes she looked up and faced her mate. "He is Malcadh." She whispered.

Her mate bowed his head. "We should name him." He said.

"But, he wont live long! If Airmead puts him in the path of a caribou herd he'll be crushed. Or worse, torn apart by Cougars!" She cried.

"We should still name him! He deserves a name for when he dies!" He said, tears streaming down his muzzle that his pup would die.

"What is going on?" Fretta, a grey wolf, the MacHeaths Lieutenant asked, padding over.

"Our son is Malcadh." The father said.

"Then Airmead will be here shortly." Fretta snorted in disgust. Not caring about one cursed pup.

"At least let us name him!" The father snapped in anger at her incompetence.

"Very well." She growled, having some respect for him.

"His names shadow." The mother told her mate.

"A good strong name that is. Shadow it is then." He said with a good lick to the pup.

"It's time." Airmead said.

"Put him somewhere that will be quick!" The mother said.

"I'll try if you want that." Airmead said and bent down to grab the pup's scruff in her teeth.

The pup let out a bark of disliking as the Obea carried him away.

"Don't worry pup. I know just where to take you." She said and started padding est, to Old Cags cave.

**That's my start. Once more, thank you my friends! Happy reading!**


	2. Old Cags pit

**Thanks for the review Susie!  
**

As Airmead neared old cags pit, Shadow squirmed like mad. "Where are we? He squeaked, having been at least a week old before opening his eyes.

"Were going somewhere you might survive at." Arimead told him gently.

"But I want my mother! Doesn't she love me anymore?" Shadow asked.

"She loves you dearly young pup." Arimead told him.

"My names not pup! It's Shadow." Shadow corrected, having overheard his parents conversation but not understanding it.

Suddenly there was an uproar of howls and Airmeads ears flicked up.

The howls revealed the saddest story to be told: Shadows mother had jumped off the cliffs into the ocean, she had killed herself.

"Whats that?" Shadow asked,not understanding the howls.

"Come, we best be off." Airmead said and started at a dead on run.

Stopping, she looked down into the pit to see the thin, ruffled up and staggering disease ridden wolf: Old cags. Stalking down the path, she bent her head down into the pit.

"Cags, we have a pup here. We... need him to be here for a little." Airmead said and set the pup down into the pit before running back out of it, fear trailing out of her.

"Name. I need name!" Cags yelled.

"Its shadow, sir." Shadow said, cuddled up into a ball and whimpering in fear.

"Shadow! i got name! I need name, Shadow is name!" Cags said and charged the young pup.

Seeing the crazed wolf coming, Shadow ran up a large boulder, finding tiny hand holds that previous pups have used t escape this mad wolf.

"Stay there!" Cags snapped in his slurred voice.

Shadow whimpered in sadness. He missed his mum. He missed his dad. And he didn't want to be here. Curling up in a ball, he looked up and watched as the great ball of fire, the sun, disappeared and was replaced by the moon. Finally he drifted into a troubled sleep.

**Dun, dun, dun, dun! You know what that means, sleeping under the moon! Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! Read and review. Peace!**


	3. Stone eyed

Cags awoke to the sound of steady breathing in his ear. Slightly cracking open an eye, he saw the shadow pup there in front of him. Cags immediately knew what was wrong with the pup because this was his favorite part when pups are placed here: the pups being stone-eyed (moon blinked). Standing up, he towered over Shadow and observed him.

"Shadow! Red squirrel, fetch me Red squirrel!" Cags ordered, the foam slightly dripping out and onto the pups muzzle.

Without any sign of hesitation, Shadow obediently turned around and walked out of the pit and into the forest above. Scanning the area, he saw a red squirrel eating a nut and not paying any attention to its surroundings. Charging forward, he leaped and had the squirrels head in his mouth before chomping down and sending blood spraying everywhere.

The blood mixed with the foam and the foam seeped into his throat and down into his bloodstream. Shadow was now a diseased pup.

**Sorry for short chapter!**


	4. Death and Escape

**Thank you all for reviewing my story. And I like your... enthusiasm Super Random but thank you all the same.**

As three days went by, the pup finally collapsed onto the cold floor of Cags cave. Even though he was stone eyed, he wasn't immortal.

Panting, the pups tongue fell from his mouth onto the floor. Cags as ravenous as he was, seemed to somehow tear apart red squirrels and blood was everywhere on the floor. When his tongue touched the foam covered blood, for some weird instinct he licked it.

It wasn't as sweet as his mothers milk but it tasted way better.

_"Mother."_ The thought rang through his mind. _"What happened to my mom?"_ He thought. _"Why am I here?!"_ Shadow sat up straight and looked around. Cags was on the other side of the pit, sound asleep. Shadow blinked and then blinked a few more times. His eyes hurt from watching Cags so much and not closing them at all. Somehow, he took a few steps forward and climbed the path out of the pit.

When he was safe in the trees, he sniffed. He didn't remember when that weird wolf had carried him away but he did remember what way they came.

"Halt!" Someone cried and a ginger red furred wolf ran up. He suddenly stopped, fur standing on end.

"Dad? Dad it is you!" Shadow cried. But his father didn't come near him, instead he turned around and howled. "Help! Help! There's a pup with the foaming mouth disease! Help!" He cried.

"Dad?" Shadow asked, taking a step forward.

"Get away from me!" He snarled and took a threatening bite at him, missing his ear. Out of sheer instinct, Shadow bit his paw.

His father convulsed and shook before he fell, foam starting to form in his mouth. "Dad! Whats wrong! Dad!" Shadow cried. His father looked up at him before he gave a final shake and died.

"Over there!" A wolf cried.

Looking at his dad one last time, Shadow turned around and ran east, running past Old Cags cave. Wolves followed, jaws slavering with saliva as they chased him, intent on killing him. Suddenly, Shadows paws disappeared under him.

With a terrified howl Shadow fell to the Ocean below. As he fell, he couldn't help wonder what would happen. The impact hurt like a thousand bees stinging his side. The pain was so intense he felt he was going to pass out.

_"Don't sleep little one."_ A voice said in the water.

"Mom?" Shadow thought.

**Got to go! Bye!**


	5. 5 Cursed?

**Sorry I have not updated! i feel so bad! Anyway, I had writers block and had to review the forum. I'm proud to say that because of AelitaandWhiteboy, SusieofAnna, Wildfire10 and our newest member starriechombie, it is very successful! Thanks guys! You rock. And I'd like to thank the reviewers! you help pull through with my stories! Thank you again! All right, enough talking, more writing.**

Shadow awoke of the sound of many white birds cawing, he looked around to see some of them drawing closer to him. Eventually they started pecking at his side and he felt pain.

"Ow! hey, get away you weird things!" Shadow snarled at them, foam slightly oozing out of his mouth. The Seagulls cawed and took off, before their presumably dead meal could take a snap at him.

Seeing something in the distance, Shadow let out a loud bark and the thing that saw him lumbered over. It wasn't another wolf but it had a striped snout and a white face, it lumbering over in anger at him intruding it's territory.

Shadow jumped back when it took a snap at him, barely missing his throat. he let out a whimper as if he didn't mean any harm. But that meant nothing to the badger, it making another dive for his throat.

Jumping away again, he started to grow angry at this behemoths attempts to kill him. He was a pup that did nothing wrong to this creature and he was being hunted like a rabbit. Standing his ground, he waited for the badger to strike again before leaping on it's back.

Biting down really hard into it's shoulder.

The badger suddenly collapsed between his paws and started writhing on the ground.

"What again? What happened to me?" Shadow screamed as the badger died.

Got to go again! Bye! :)P


	6. Nightmares

**Alright, new chapter, it's longer that I can promise. Ciao Ciao. Happy Halloween! Be safe!  
**

Shadow was cuddled up in a ball in the badgers fur, having not known where to go and scared he might kill something else. The weird birds had tried to eat off of his kill but he slew a couple before they got the message he was not to be trifled with or was his kill to be touched.

"Shadow." A voice whispered.

"Who's there?" Shadow whimpered, his muzzle drenched in tears, having been afraid of himself.

"You know who I am." The voice whispered.

Shadow, buried his muzzle in the badgers fur, scared of what might happen. There was a snap of a twig and his eyes flew open. Around him was no longer the dead badger but were fallen tree branches and dead bushes. The sky was a dark grey and a foul smell reached Shadow's nose.

"Hello?" Shadow whispered, looking around as his ears flattened and his tail lowered between his legs.

"Kill him! Kill him!" Someone cried through the mist..

Shadow's head whipped from side to side, trying to locate the source. Instead of waiting around, he broke out into a dead-on-run. Snarls and growls reached his ears from left and right. Skidding to stop he was at the edge of a cliff. Gasping, he looked around and saw that instead of water down below, it was blood and sharp rocks.

But impaled on one of those rocks was a beautiful blonde wolf which had a rock protruding from he side, having stabbed through her heart.

"Shadow!" A voice said through the air.

The ground below him crumpled and fell and he plunged into darkness.

"Put him somewhere where he'll die quickly!"  
"He deserves to be named!"  
"Help!"  
"Shadow"  
"Shadow!"  
"SHADOW!"

The voices rang through his mind until he couldn't take it anymore. "STOP!" He screamed and then it all was calm.

"Opening his eyes once more he saw it was deadly calm and he grew worried. It was night time and the full moon was out above him. Orange instead of the normal white.

Howls took up the night and Shadow whipped his head from left to right before he bolted for a den in the side of a mountain, not caring about the dead badger.

Gasping, he collapsed onto the floor and fell a troubled sleep.

**All right I know it's not that long but I wanted to post it today since it's Halloween. Thank you for reading all those great reviewers and have a safe Halloween. And Susie please PM me when you get the chance. Anyways, have a safe Halloween.**

**Overrunner**


End file.
